A group shattering to pieces
by Linda1
Summary: The Roswell gang isn't what it used to. Maria is feeling neglected by Liz and Isabel misses Alex. And that's not all. Will they be able to pull trough together when a crisis comes?
1. Default Chapter

Prologue 

"So are we still up for girls-night?" Maria asked when she finally had a break. She sat down at the counter while Liz poured some coffee into cups.

"Yeah sure," Liz said, sounding stressed. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"It has," Maria agreed. She didn't add that it was mostly because Liz was always with Max.

"Well, I have to get these out now," Liz said. "Michael! Hurry up with the Saturn rings will you," she screamed before half running away with the coffee.

"You try cocking alone for a full restaurant," Michael mumbled and Maria smiled at him. 

"I think you're doing a great job," she said and walked over to him.

"Well, thank you," Michael said without looking at her. "So, are you coming over to my place tonight? I'll cook for ya."

"It sounds very tempting but I already have plans with Liz tonight. Sorry spaceboy," Maria said.

"Girls-night?"

"Girls-night," Maria confirmed. 

"Are you going to talk about me and how wonderful I am?" 

"Oh, we're going to talk about you, that's for sure" Maria said with a mysterious voice. 

"Well just don't be too harsh on me will you?" Michael said looking up from the burgers for a second.

"I can't promise anything," Maria replied and smiled at him. She reached over and gave him a kiss on the lips. Michael gave in to it and they kissed for some time before Michael broke away. "Damn it, I burned the burgers again…"

Three hours later Maria sat down in a booth with Isabel and Kyle. The restaurant had closed and she had changed into her regular clothes. Liz was upstairs changing and Michael had gone home.

"So Isabel, you wanna join me and Liz for girls-night?" Maria asked.

Isabel looked up as if she had been in a whole other world. "Thanks, but I think I'll just stay at home. I'm not feeling so festive."

Maria nodded but wondered if it wouldn't be better for Isabel to be around friends. After Alex died she hadn't been herself. Not that Maria blamed her, Alex's death had changed them all, but it was different for Isabel. She had just realized that she was in love with him when Tess killed him.

Maria shivered just thinking about _her, Tess. That evil bitch had hurt all her friends so badly and Maria hated her._

"I'm in," Kyle said, ripping her from her thoughts.

Maria had to think for a while before remembering what they had been talking about.

"Kyle. Does the word _girl mean anything to you?" _

"Oh surtenly," Kyle answered. "It means…"

"Oh, just forget it, I don't wanna hear" Maria interrupted. "Your gender isn't welcome okay?"

"Got it," Kyle said. "Just leave me to my fate with dad and Amy making out everywhere at home."

Maria smiled at that. She and her mom had moved in only two weeks ago and she had already seen Jim and her mom make out in every single room and place. Except for her room thank God. She had actually seen them in Kyle's room but decided not to gross him out by telling him that.

"Sorry," she mumbled to Kyle. Just then, Liz walked into the room dressed like she was going out or something. 

"You look great Liz, but we're just having a girls-night," Maria said.

Liz stopped abruptly. "Oh, Maria I'm sorry, I forgot," she said. "Max called and wanted to go out. He had tickets to a play I've wanted to see for some time now. Can we take it some other day?" 

Maria felt the disappointment rise in her, but forced a smile at her friend. "Of course," she said. "Have fun!"

"Oh, thank you, I will," Liz said and ran to give Maria a quick hug.

Then they heard a knock on the door and turned to see Max standing outside. Liz ran over there and let him in.

"Hi everyone," he said and gave Liz a long kiss that she eventually broke.

"We have to go so we don't miss the start," she said.

"Bye!" she said and winked to Maria, Kyle and Isabel. "Oh, and Maria, can you close up? Thank you," she said and then closed the door behind her and Max.

"Sure, I'll close up," Maria said and sighed.

"Wow," Kyle said. "You got dumped _and is left with the dirty work."_

"Seems to be the returning theme these days," Maria mumbled and stood up.

"So are you coming home with me then?" Kyle asked hopefully.

"No, I think I'm going over to Michael's," Maria answered…

TBC...    Please tell me what you think!!!


	2. Couples night

Couples night 

Liz and Max got out of the car and walked over to the big building where the play was showing. Liz had been waiting to see it ever since she saw the flyers at school two months ago. It was kind of a Romeo and Juliet-story so she was glad to see it with Max. Although she felt really bad about dumping Maria like that, but she had forgot that they'd planned one of their girls-nights.

"I'm sorry, but the play isn't showing tonight," the middle aged woman by the entering said when Max gave her the tickets.

"Why not?" Max asked.

"It's been a fire in the staff-kitchen and the firemen wanted us to close down the whole place until they've determined the cause of the fire," she explained with a flat voice that told Liz that this wasn't the first time she'd had to tell this story and that she was getting tired of it.

"You can use your tickets another night," she continued.

"Nobody got hurt though?" Liz asked, remembering that a friend from school had a summer job at the theatre.

"No, everyone's fine," the woman reassured her.

"Well, then I guess we will have to find something else to do," Max said and grabbed Liz's hand and that amazing feeling filled her.

They turned around and stepped out of the line. 

Some of the people behind them must have heard the story cause they followed Max and Liz's example.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Max asked when they reached the jeep.

"Actually, if it's okay with you, maybe we could call Maria?" Liz said. "I feel really bad about leaving her when we were supposed to hang out tonight."

"Of course it's okay with me," Max said. "I tell you what. I'll drop you off at Maria's and then I'll just head home."

"Are you sure?" Liz asked. 

"Absolutely," Max said.

"Well, I have to call first and make sure she's still up for it," Liz said and picked up her cell phone from her purse.

She dialed Maria's number which she'd just learnt cause she and her mom had moved in with Kyle and the sheriff. And for some reason Liz hadn't called as much as she used to.

After three rings Kyle answered.

"Hi it's Liz."

"Oh, hi Liz. Maria isn't here," Kyle said.

"Oh, do you know where I can find her?"

"Actually, she was still locking up when I left the Crashdown," Kyle explained. "But afterwards she was going to see Michael."

He said _Michael in a tone that made it clear he didn't approve of Maria seeing him. He was already protective of her, Liz thought to herself._

"Okay, could you just tell her I called?" Liz said.

"Sure thing," Kyle said.

"Thanks. Goodbye Kyle."

"Bye."

Liz pressed the off-button on her phone and put it back in her purse.

"She wasn't there?" Max asked and started the engine.

"No, she was heading over to Michael's after she'd locked up," Liz explained while adjusting her seatbelt.

"Do you wanna head over there?"

"No, they probably wanna be alone," Liz answered…

"So you realized that you can't fight the urge that is me," Michael said with a smirk when he opened the door and let Maria in.

"Actually, _Liz decided to dump me for Max," Maria said. "And then __I decided that anything is better than hanging out with mom and the sheriff."_

Michael did not have a good response to that one so he just grabbed Maria and carried her to the bed and put her down there.

"You just wait here while I go and fix up some dinner," he said and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Don't tell me what to do," Maria said in her best protest-voice.

"Would you prefer that you make dinner while I do nothing at all?" Michael asked skeptically.

"When you put it that way," Maria started. "Consider me to be your slave tonight."

"That's my girl," Michael said and got on the bed and started tickling her.

"No, Michael stop!" Maria protested and fought wildly with both arms and legs. But Michael was too strong for her and soon she gave up.

Michael stopped too and instead he started kissing her. Maria did not fight that. But after a while she gently pushed him to a distance.

"What about my dinner?" she asked.

"Oh, forget dinner," Michael said and leaned in and kissed her again. He put his hand in her silky hair and the other sneaked its way up her back under her pink T-shirt. "Slaves don't get dinner served."

Maria pulled off his shirt and kissed his neck. "Oh right, I forgot," she said. "I'm just supposed to let you do whatever you want to me, right?"

"Exactly…"

TBC…  Let me know what you think!!!


	3. A Roswell newcomer

A Roswell newcomer 

Maria closed the door behind her as quietly as she could. She hoped her mom wouldn't be waiting up as she always did.

"Had troubles finding the way home?" a familiar voice asked. Maria stepped into the living room and found Kyle sitting in the couch.

"Kyle? What are you still doing up?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm just enjoying the cool night," he answered casually with a hint of sarcasm. 

"Well, goodnight then," Maria said and quickly tiptoed towards her room. 

"Not so fast miss," Kyle said and Maria stopped abruptly. "I want to know exactly what you did at Guerin's this late," he continued.

"Kyle, you're not my parent," Maria said. "You're not even my brother. What I do with Michael is my business. Not yours."

"Well, I told Amy I'd stay up until you got home," Kyle said and looked a little hurt.

"In that case I'm sorry for keeping you up so long," Maria said and let her guard down a little. It was really nice of Kyle to care so much.

"It's okay," Kyle said. "I just wanted to make sure you got home safely. And you're right, it's not my business what you do with Michael."

"Well, thanks for waiting up. I was afraid my mom would sit here waiting," Maria said and went to sit down on the couch.

"That I can understand," Kyle said. "Amy is pretty good at lecturing. Not that my dad isn't, but…"

"Mom is worse," Maria ended for him.

"Yeah."

They both sat in silence for a while. "So how are things with you?" Maria asked. "I mean you must have had it pretty bad since the whole Tess-thing."

"Well, I'm doing better now. It was pretty bad when it was just dad and I. It was kind of empty you know? We had gotten used to having her around."

"I'm sorry," Maria said and gently touched Kyle's arm.

"Don't be," Kyle said and sighed. "You and Amy has made it a whole lot easier. I'm glad to see my dad so happy again. Even though it grosses me out sometimes."

"Yeah, This move-in-thing hasn't been as bad as I thought," Maria said. "I think we can really make this work."

"Me too," Kyle agreed. "As long as you come home at a more decent hour," he added.

Maria got up from the couch. "Please, it's only like 4 am," she said.

"I need my beauty sleep," Kyle explained.

"You're so shallow," Maria said and walked towards her room. 

"Oh, like you're the one to talk miss I-spend-two-hours-in-the-bathroom- every-morning," Kyle countered and opened the door to his room. 

"Goodnight!" they both said at the same time and then got into their rooms…

The next morning Kyle got up later than usual. Maybe because he'd been up until 4 last night, he reminded himself. But he's had a nice talk with Maria and it was a Sunday with nothing to do so it didn't really matter.

He went to take a shower but found the bathroom taken. Maria must be in there, he thought, cause his dad and Amy had left early for a trip to spend some time alone. They were going to be gone for a couple of days or so.

Kyle went to make some breakfast when he heard a weird noise coming from the bathroom. It sounded like someone was throwing up.

Maria was sick? Kyle decided to skip breakfast after the sound she was making.

He was just about to turn around when the toilet was flushed and the faucet was turned on.

After a while the door opened and Maria came out.

"Are you okay?" Kyle immediately asked. Maria was silent for a while, just staring into space. Then she looked up at Kyle with unreadable eyes.

"Actually. I think I'm pregnant," she said flatly. 

Kyle could almost feel his heart stop. "Pregnant?" he said. "Pregnant?"

"You know, it's the thing when after nine months you pop out a big watermelon," Maria said sarcastically. 

"I know, I'm sorry," Kyle said and got control over himself again. He went to Maria and gave her a hug. "Are you okay?" he asked into her hair. He was about to pull away when she grabbed on harder and started to cry into his shoulder. Kyle could feel her trembling and his heart almost broke. "It's going to be okay," he said softly and stroked her golden hair.

"Everything is going to be okay. I'll help you. And Michael will too." He pulled away to look her in the eyes. "Michael is the father right?"

"Yeah…of course," Maria answered and wiped her eyes. "But I don't know how to tell him. I mean he's not exactly going to be thrilled and go out shopping for diapers."

"He's going to understand, it's his responsibility too," Kyle said. "But before you tell anyone else I want you to go see a doctor. I'm guessing you've only taken a home pregnancy test, right?"

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure," Maria said.

"Well, you have to go anyway to make sure everything's okay," Kyle insisted.

"Wait!" Maria exclaimed. "What if it's not human? I can't go to a doctor!" She started biting her nails. "Kyle, what if my baby is somehow different."

"I'm sure everything's fine," Kyle tried to reassure her. "But you're right, it's not safe to go to a doctor. Maybe Michael can connect and somehow see if it looks normal."

"No!" Maria immediately protested. "I'm not ready to tell him yet."

Kyle could see that she was really freaked about the situation. But then again, who wouldn't be? Maria was pregnant at 17 with a guy who was afraid just to be in a relationship. And to add to that the guy was an alien.

Kyle couldn't even imagine what Maria must be going through right now.

"Well, then I guess it's Isabel or Max," he said.

"I guess I have to huh?" Maria said. Kyle nodded. "In that case, maybe Isabel would be the best choice," she continued. 

"I'll call her," Kyle offered. "Why don't you go get some rest for a little while."

"But…" Maria started.

"Just until she gets here," Kyle reassured her.

"Okay, doctor," Maria joked and went to her room…

TBC...   If you want me to...


	4. Only the beginning

Only the beginning 

Isabel rang the doorbell and wondered what this was about. Kyle had just said that he and Maria needed her help with something.

Soon the door opened and Kyle greeted her with a serious look on his face.

"Hi Isabel. Thanks for coming," he said. Then his gaze moved and he saw Max standing behind her. 

"I hope you didn't mind Max tagging along," Isabel said, suddenly realizing maybe she should have come alone. "He was just moping around the house cause Liz had to work, so I asked him to come with." 

"Well," Kyle started. "I don't know if…"

"It's okay Kyle," Maria's voice said and Isabel turned to see her entering the room. She looked exhausted and like she'd been crying.

"Are you okay?" Max asked before Isabel had the chance. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Maria answered. "Don't just stand there. Come on in," she told them.

Isabel went past Kyle and Max followed her and closed the door behind them.

"So what's the emergency?" Isabel asked, getting a little worried by the looks on Kyle and Maria's faces. She saw Kyle give Maria an encouraging look and Maria took a deep breath. 

"I think I'm pregnant," she blurted out, almost to fast for Isabel to register.

"What?" Max said, clearly as surprised as Isabel.

"At least I am 99% sure," Maria said. "But I can't go to a doctor since I don't know if the baby is, you know…human." She looked almost a little bit guilty when she said that last thing.

"And I'm guessing you haven't told Michael?" Isabel asked.

"Exactly. And I'd appreciate if you didn't tell him either," Maria said. "I want to do it myself. I'm just not ready yet."

"Of course," Isabel promised.

Maria looked a little relieved. She still doesn't trust us completely, Isabel realized. But she understood. After all, she, Max and Michael told each other almost everything.

"Does Liz know?" Max asked.

"No," Maria said quickly. "No one except us four knows about it."

Isabel was a little surprised that Maria had told Kyle and not Liz, her best friend. But then again, she had sensed some tension between Maria and Liz. They were still tight but they didn't spend so much time together anymore. And yesterday Maria had been hurt when Liz dumped her to go out with Max.

"Do you think you can connect and see if everything's okay?" Kyle said, ripping Isabel out of her thoughts..

"I can give it a try," she answered and looked over at her brother. He looked at her skeptically. "Maria, maybe you'd like to lay down somewhere comfortable," she continued and turned her gaze to Maria.

"I could just lay down in the sofa," Maria said not really meeting Isabel's eyes. She looked a little embarrassed and Isabel suddenly felt a wave of compassion wash over her. Maria must be so terrified over this whole thing. She was actually pregnant and she couldn't see a doctor because the baby might not be human.

Isabel followed Maria into the living room with Kyle and Max tailing behind them. 

Maria laid down in the sofa and Max sat down in a chair next to the sofa while Kyle stood hovering over it.

Isabel sat down on the floor and gently took one of Maria's hands and gently held onto it.

"Are you ready?" she asked and looked up at her friend.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Maria answered and smiled at Isabel who placed her free hand on Maria's stomach.

She concentrated hard and soon flashes of Maria's life passed her by.

When Isabel felt that she was really in, she forced her power to Maria's stomach and soon she saw the baby. It was so small, but you could see it clearly so Maria must have been pregnant for a while. Isabel tried to see if anything looked different but she couldn't find anything. Although what had she expected? Green skin or antennas?

Isabel was happy that she didn't find anything wrong and she broke the connection.

"Well?" Maria said and Isabel looked up to see three worried faces looking down at her on the floor.

"The baby is fine," she reassured them and they all let out a breath as if they had been holding it.

"Is it human?" Kyle asked.

"I couldn't tell from just looking at it, but everything looks normal," Isabel said and then looked at Max. "But then again, the appearance isn't the thing that separates us."

"No it isn't," Max agreed. "We can't be sure until the baby is born. That is if you and Michael are planning on keeping the baby."

Isabel flashed a look at Maria. "I don't know what Michael wants, but I would never kill my own baby," she said.

"Don't worry," Isabel told her. "We will all help you and Michael will too when you tell him."

"I'm not so sure," Maria said. "I mean Michael has been better to me than ever, but a baby? I'm not sure he can take that."

"Well, he has to," Max said firmly. "It's his responsibility and he has to face the consequences of his actions."

Isabel knew this must be hard on Max. His own son was off somewhere with Tess on another planet and this whole thing was probably a reminder for him. But also he probably was mad at Michael. As far as Isabel knew he hadn't told Max that he had slept with Maria. They weren't as close as before. Just like with Maria and Liz.

Isabel just hoped that this baby could bring them all together again, because she didn't want a baby to be brought up with a shattered group…

The next day was another bad one for Maria. She had spent the morning throwing up in the bathroom and the rest working her ass of at the Crashdown. The place had been crowded all day long and when it was time to close Maria had never felt so exausted.

"Busy day, huh?" Liz said as she passed Maria on her way to lock the door.

"My feet are killing me," Maria said. "And my head is filled with junk from all the tourists talking about the crash and all the aliens living in Roswell."

"I know what you mean," Liz agreed and sat down next to Maria at the counter. "Anyway, is there something else bothering you?"

Maria just wanted to scream out that everything right now seemed to bother her, but she couldn't.

"Why?" she asked.

"Max told me you might need to talk," Liz said looking worriedly at her friend.

"Oh, he did, did he?" Maria stated more then asked. Max knew about her pregnancy and he thought Maria should tell Liz. And a year ago, Liz had been the first Maria would have told, but somehow everything was different now.

Liz didn't even know that Maria had slept with Michael yet. She had been too busy with Max too even bother asking about Maria and Michael.

"So is anything wrong?" Liz asked, ripping Maria away from her thoughts.

"Yes, something is very wrong," Maria answered. 

"Maria, I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything, don't you know that?"

Maria started to feel bad. Maybe she had just exaggerated about Liz not being there anymore. She should just tell her about everything. About the baby.

"I know I can tell you everything Liz. So first of all…" Maria took a break to get herself together. "…I've slept with Michael."

She peeked at Liz and waited for her reaction. At first there was just silence and then Liz jumped up from the stool and hugged Maria.

"Oh my god! This is so cool, I mean when did this happen?" Liz asked and before Maria could answer she continued. "Was it good? I mean was it different because of…you know? And wait a minute, why is this something very wrong?"

"Liz, Liz…slow down chica," Maria said and gestured for her friend to sit down again. Liz obeyed but didn't stop talking. 

"Did it happen last night when you were over there?"

"Actually…" Maria hesistated. "It happened the night they were leaving and after that it has continued."

"When they were leaving?" Liz asked. "Maria, that was almost two months ago. I can't believe you haven't told me before."

"I know, I'm sorry," Maria said and she started to feel really guilty.

"I seem to remember a time ago when you thought I'd slept with Kyle and that I hadn't told you about it," Liz said and looked hurt at Maria.

"Do you remember your reaction Maria? You felt betrayed and hurt. And you didn't want to talk to me. And Kyle didn't even happen. You knew deep down that I wouldn't sleep with him. But you and Michael, that's a whole other thing."

"I feel terrible Liz, but it's just that you've been spending so much time with Max and I feel left out sometimes."

"Don't make this about me," Liz screamed and stood up again. She moved away a little bit, before continuing. "You're the one that is keeping secrets. At least now I know what was very wrong with you. You don't trust your best friend anymore."

With those words, Liz stormed out of the room and soon Maria could hear her run up the stairs, leaving Maria behind. She hadn't even had the time to tell her about the baby… 

TBC…Please let me know what you think! I'm very grateful when you rewiew cause it helps me write better!!! Thanks to everyone so far!!!

The next part will deal more with the Liz/Maria thing and also... Michael finds out! 


	5. Hopefully not the last

Authors notes: I know I'm really bad at updates, but this time I have an excuse. I had written two new parts and then my computer f*cked up as usuall. So I had to redo it cause I hadn't saved it. 

Anyways, Thank you all so much for rewiewing. I love ya guys!!!!

Hopefully not the last 

July 2:nd

I don't know how to feel about anything right now. I feel like nothing is going my way. I'm on the verge of loosing my best friend, I can feel it.

Two months ago Alex died and now Maria is slipping away. Tonight she told me she slept with Michael on the day of their supposedly departure.

I can not believe that she has not told me until now. This is a big thing and it's not like Maria to keep something like it from me, her best friend.

She said that I had been spending so much time with Max lately that she has been feeling left out, but what does she expect?

After the whole Tess-thing I have been trying to get everything back to normal with him and in order to do that, I have to spend time with him. Right? Okay, so maybe I have neglected Maria a little, but she has been with Michael a whole lot too. I don't get upset with her because of that, so why should she? I mean, I admit that maybe our friendship hasn't been as great as it used to be and that we aren't as close as…

Oh my god what am I writing? Liz put down the journal and looked at the picture on her nightstand. The one with herself, Maria and Alex on it. She couldn't believe what she had been implying. That her friendship with Maria wasn't as important anymore or that she didn't care that they weren't as close anymore. She did care. Of course she cared about Maria even if she kept a secret from her. Their bond didn't break that easily.

It was just that Liz had been having this weird feeling for some time now and it was staring to come true. She couldn't exactly put her finger on it, but she knew it had something to do with her little group of friends.

It was just like the feeling she'd had before Alex died. On prom-night when she'd felt that it was the last time they'd ever stand together like that. She had been right that time, and even thought Liz really hoped that she was wrong now, she didn't think that she was…

Maria hesitated before knocking on Michael's door. She had never been so nervous about seeing Michael as she was in that exact moment. Then again, she had never been about to tell him that he was going to be a father either.

She built up some courage and finally knocked. Soon the door opened and Michael appeared.

"Finally," he said and gave her one of those amazing kisses of his that made her knees weak. "I'm so glad you're here, I've the worst day ever," he continued.

Maria stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Great! He's had a bad day and I'm about to make it even worse, she thought.

"I actually got fired today," Michael burst out when Maria had sat down in the couch.

"What? You got fired? Why?" Maria asked and forgot for a second about her own problems. Last month Michael had managed to get a job as a security guard at the mall. It wasn't his dream job, but at least it paid better than the Crashdown.

"My boss said that I was too aggressive," Michael muttered.

"Well, did you do anything to make him think that?" Maria asked.

"I saw this guy trying to steal a woman's purse, so I went after him and I caught him, but he struggled so I had to punch him, right, and apparently it upset some old lady and I got fired," Michael explained. "That's what you get when you play a hero these days."

"I'm sorry Michael," Maria said and reached out and touched his arm.

"Then I called Maxwell cause we were supposed to watch the game this afternoon, but apparently Liz was upset about something so he had be with her."

Maria felt a sting of guilt hit her. She was the reason Liz was upset, but right now she had to focus on Michael.

"That sucks," she said and changed position on the couch.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Michael asked and sighed.

"Actually, it isn't that important…" Maria started.

"If it isn't important then why did you sound so eager and nervous on the phone?" Michael said. "Come on, tell me about it."

"Well…I've been suspecting something for a while now, but I haven't been sure so that's why I didn't tell you earlier. But yesterday I did something that made me sure."

"What are you talking about?" Michael asked.

"I'm pregnant," Maria blurted out. She backed a little on the couch.

"What? Are you sure? I mean, how can you be sure? You didn't go see a doctor did you?" Michael got up from the couch and started pacing back and forth in front of the couch.

"No, I didn't see a doctor," Maria reassured him. "I took a test, but then Kyle said that it…"

"Wait a minute," Michael interrupted. "Back a little bit. _Kyle knows about this? You told him before you told me? Maybe he is the father, huh Maria?"_

"Of course he's not the father Michael," Maria said. "It's just that he walked by after I took the test and he saw that something was wrong, so I had to tell him."

"Oh, I'm sorry for yelling at you," Michael said, but Maria could tell he was still upset. "So what did Kyle tell you to do?"

"Well, he called Isabel for me and she and Max came over to have a look."

"Izzy and Max knows too? So everyone knows except me. That's just great Maria," Michael yelled. 

"Please Michael, stop screaming," Maria begged. "I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't know how you'd react."

"Please Maria, give me some credit. Did you really think that I would to anything but try to support you? It's not your thing to carry alone. Of course I would tell you that I would be there every step of the way."

"Oh right, I forgot," Maria said ironically. "You are responsible Michael that never does anything wrong. You are not the same guy that left me cause he was afraid to even be in a relationship. So why would I think that maybe you would freak when I told you that you were going to be a father. Stupid old Maria right?"

"Don't give me that crap. You know that I have changed since that," Michael defended himself.

"But you're still the same person," Maria said. "You can't change that."

"All I know is that you would be the person I'd go to first when I had a problem that involved only us," Michael said and didn't look at Maria.

"I made a mistake Michael. I know that now, but we need to talk about the real issue here…the baby."

"I know that we do. I need to think about it…a lot," Michael said. "But first I need to figure out how I feel about its mother."

Maria stood up and went to Michael so that she stood looking him the eyes. "What are you saying Michael?" she asked and gave up the fight to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. 

Michael looked her straight in the eyes and Maria saw the hurt in his eyes. She knew that he didn't trust easily and then he had let her in…really deep, so she could see him for who he was. But now she'd hurt him and his wall came right up again.

"I'm saying that I need some time to think about how I feel about you," he said emotionless. It looked as if he was having a hard time forming the words. "I need some time apart from you."

Maria felt how everything inside her just fell apart. This was her worst nightmare coming to reality. But she knew what she had to do. He would come around. This was Michael. He put on the defensive as soon as he felt even the smallest betrayed.

"Okay," she whispered and reached out and gently touched his face. "Just don't forget that I love you." Then she leaned in and kissed him. A soft, sweet kiss and Maria prayed to God that it wouldn't be the last… 

TBC...    Please tell me what you think!!!


End file.
